History Repeats: Prim is Chosen
by Starasphodel672
Summary: Haymitch went into the 75th Hunger Games instead of Peeta. The escape plan failed, but Katniss still emerges as the victor. Years have passed. Katniss is expecting a child, and Prim is now 18. This'll be her last Reaping. Everyone thinks she's safe, but the Capitol has other plans. History is going to repeat itself. Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 80th annual Hunger Games begin!
1. The Reaping

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the settings or the characters in this story. Everything and everyone in the Hunger Games universe are the property of Suzanne Collins. This is a Fan-fiction story, so it is not cannon. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Reaping**

" _Everything will be ok Prim. Your name's only in the reaping once. They'll never pick you."_ These words cycle through my mind all morning and are the only things that kept me going seven years ago. Today will be my sixth Reaping. Katniss told me this before my first reaping seven years ago. That day, I was picked and the unthinkable happened. I was the tribute chosen, but then Katniss volunteered.

The 74th Hunger Games proceeded with her and Peeta winning. It was truly exciting, but then the 75th Hunger Games took place. Katniss made it through but barely. Haymitch went in with her, and actually managed to protect her for the majority of the game. The Capitol tried to kill her in those games, but she had a large alliance thanks to Haymitch. Together with Finnick and Johanna, they killed off the other Careers and the remaining tributes died from other causes. The lightning tree plan failed epically, with Beetee getting shocked before the plan could go through. Extra mutts were sent out and natural disasters occurred, but every single one failed. In the end, Haymitch sacrificed himself by jumping in the path of a mutt heading for Katniss. As the lone victor, the Capitol had to declare her the winner and she reunited with Peeta to the delight of many of the Capitol's citizens, though not to President Snow. The next four games went smoothly without me getting reaped.

This brings us to the present: The reaping for the 80th Hunger Games. A victor's family is not immune, and I might be even more at risk of being drawn because I'm Katniss' sister. I'd be surprised if I make it through this reaping without being selected. President Snow still hasn't forgotten how close Katniss came to starting a massive rebellion. If I get chosen, Katniss is still no longer young enough to volunteer, but even if she could no one would let her. A lesser known rule is that a victor cannot volunteer for anyone even if they are still within the age limit, with the exception being the 3rd Quarter Quell. We looked that up right a couple months before the 76th Hunger Games in case fate caught up to us.

"Step here please," the official beckons to me. She grabs my finger, jabs a needle into it to get a blood sample. In the brief few seconds this takes, I read the entry in the book she has lying open where my finger is being pressed onto the page:

 _Primrose Everdeen. Age 18. Blond hair. Blue Eyes. Weight: 93 lbs. Height: 5'1". Siblings: Katniss Everdeen. Father deceased._

After that description, I stop reading. Not only is the line moving again, but the memories cause tears to start forming. Katniss was closer to him than I was, but times were happier back then. Katniss hadn't fought in two Hunger Games, and we were able to laugh and sing without worrying about our survival. Everything changed the day of the explosion, and everything changed again after the two Hunger Games.

Standing with my classmates, knowing someone from our district will be entering the Hunger Games, is nerve-racking. None of us are breathing easily, and many are trying hard not to look as scared as we all feel. Finally, once everyone is in place, the clock strikes two and the Reaping begins. The mayor begins with a long speech outlining the Rebellion and extolling the mercy and justice of the Capitol. Reading off the District 12 victors brings us all pride. A few years ago, our happiness was bittersweet. We had three victors, but two were slated for execution in the games. This time, however, they might all live, and our tributes have a better shot at gaining sponsors with the fame of Katniss and Peeta still not having worn off. Last year's tributes made it to the final five until the Careers killed them. If anything, rumor of my sister's new baby due a couple months after the end of these Hunger Games has the Capitol enthralled by them even more. It took a long time for Peeta to convince her, but I think the Capitol may have had something to do with it. President Snow probably figures that if Katniss had a child of her own to lose, it would would ensure her complete compliance with him and prevent her from ever becoming a threat again. He's most likely right about that. Katniss will risk anything to protect the ones she loves, and that includes not doing anything to provoke the President's wrath. We all saw what that did in the 3rd Quarter Quell.

Effie Trinket primly walks up to the reaping bowl. "Ladies first." Fishing around for thirty seconds or so, she finally pulls out a slip of paper, walks slowly to the microphone and opens the paper. She gasps and we can see tears start to form in her eyes. We all know what's coming when she announces, "Primrose Everdeen."

The crowd parts ways and lets me through just like they did six years ago, only, this time, there will be no volunteers. No one will take my place. I'm on my own... well, almost. There's still Katniss and Peeta. I'm one of the oldest at 18 instead of 12 and might have a chance. I may not have a hunter's instinct, but I'm smart, and I have my sister as my mentor. And Katniss, Peeta, and Gail have been teaching me a little about survival ever since the 3rd Quarter Quell.

The male tribute is called. "Rory Hawthorne." I gasp and fervently hope that someone else will volunteer, but he is also 18. No one volunteers for an 18 year old. This must be the Capitol's plan for punishing Katniss. Forcing her to watch her sister and best friend's brother go into the Arena. Rory and I look at each other and shake hands. Then we are rushed into the town hall for our goodbyes. I know, I probably will never see my family again. The Capitol must have plans for Rory and me that don't involve us returning home alive.


	2. Goodbyes and the Train

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes and the Train**

Katniss bursts through the doors. "Prim! I'm so sorry! I had hoped that the Capitol would leave you alone, especially after you didn't get reaped for so many years. This is all my fault!" She is starting to get slightly hysterical, and I think it's the pregnancy. She's usually pretty level headed all things considered. Though, since the games, there have been times where she hasn't been.

Thankfully, Peeta came in with her and calms her down. Once she is able to think clearly, she apologizes and gets down to business. "We will have plenty of time to talk strategy on the train. Know that we love you and will try to get you home. If we can, we'll try to bring both you and Rory home." Annoyed, she mutters, This must be why Snow wanted this baby. So I wouldn't interfere in these games." Hugging me goodbye, she whispers, "Try your best. Know that I'll do everything to get you home alive. Trust me even if it seems I don't care." When she lets go, she walks out of the door.

Mom walks in afterwards. She is crying and clings to me. "I love you. Please try to come home. You can do it."

Gale soon follows, and he says, "Prim. I'm sorry you have to go in. While I am a bit worried about Rory, he's capable like Katniss was. If you stay with him, you have a decent chance of staying alive. We have a plan to get you out. Both of you. Pay close attention to the sponsor gifts sent to you. I get the feeling these games are going to be short." As an afterthought, he adds, "May the odds be ever in your favor," as he walks out the door.

Visiting hour ends. Rory and I are rushed onto the Tribute Train with Katniss and Peeta and off we go to the Capitol. In the train we discuss some strategy, and really pretend that we're just going to the Capitol for a vacation instead of for the games. When night falls, we watch the recap of the Reapings:

"Greetings from the Capitol. I'm Claudius Templesmith with Caesar Flickerman here to give you the rundown of today's Reapings. The tributes of the 80th Hunger Games are as follows:

 **District 1:**

Girl: Iridescence Nobles, 18

Boy: Glint Sterling, 18

 **District 2:**

Girl: Rhyolite Cain, 18

Boy: Micah Mathis, 18

 **District 3:**

Girl: Selene Larson, 16

Boy: Samuel Null , 17

 **District 4:**

Girl: Coral Stone, 17

Boy: Delta Fischer, 16

 **District 5:**

Girl: Emilie Farad, 14

Boy: Jason Watt, 15

 **District 6:**

Girl: Lydia Steele, 16

Boy: Thomas Connor, 14

 **District 7:**

Girl: Hazel Woods, 13

Boy: Aspen Woods, 14

 **District 8:**

Girl: Rose Dyer, 15

Boy: Dylan Weaver, 16

 **District 9:**

Girl: Semolina Wilder, 16

Boy: Rye Fulton, 17

 **District 10:**

Girl: Miranda Donalds, 14

Boy: Clyde Shepard, 15

 **District 11:**

Girl: Rhea May, 12

Boy: Wren Terrell, 15

 **District 12:**

Girl: Primrose Everdeen, 18

Boy: Rory Hawthorne, 18"

As usual, the Careers look fierce and excited while everyone else mostly looks dejected. Once the tributes are named, Katniss turns off the television while Rory and I stand up and exit the train car. I'm starting to get nervous as we go to our rooms. Rory stops me before I enter mine. "Are you ok Prim?"

"Not really. I'm scared, and I'm not sure we're going to survive."

"Me too, but if we stick together, we'll make it through. Allies?"

"Allies. Thanks Rory."

"Any time."

When he walks away, I can't help but think:

 _Tomorrow, everything begins._

When we finally arrive in the Capitol, there are many cheering fans just waiting to watch us die in a few days. While I should be angry at them, I can only muster up feelings of intense sorrow. These people live their entire lives in the luxuries of the Capitol and will never know some of the joys of the districts. Like freedom from those ridiculous fashions, and nature. Those who don't exit the districts illegally at least get to see some nature in its natural form unlike here. Their world is so artificial. Regardless, it's time for us to go.

Waving to the fans, we head over to the Tribute Center where our stylists will prepare us for the upcoming tribute parade tonight.

After the tributes are listed:

"Well, Caesar, it would appear that we have some very interesting tributes this year. First we have the usual careers. I'm betting that Glint Sterling and Micah Mathis are going to be the strongest two competitors in the Arena."

"Ah you know me Claudius. I'm betting on the boy from District 12. What's his name? Rory Hawthorne right? Isn't he the cousin of Katniss Everdeen, the victor of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games?"

"Eh. Guess we'll find out. Anyway, I see Primrose Everdeen has finally gotten reaped. Do you think she'll turn out anything like her sister?"

"I hope so. All of Panem was thrilled when Katniss volunteered for her years ago and won, but now, Primrose is older and Katniss can't volunteer. She might have a chance, though, from what we've seen, she has more of a healer's instinct which might save her life or get her killed depending. Personally, I've fallen in love with her just like the rest of Panem, and it'll be so sad to see her go."

"One last thing before we go Caesar. We might have another twist in these games with the District 7 tributes."

"Yes, they will definitely add some flavor to these games. When Hazel Woods was reaped, her brother, Aspen Woods, volunteered for the male tribute. He wore a fierce expression that seemed to say, "If anyone harms my sister, they will pay." I'm not sure if that was a smart move or not seeing as how he's still fourteen, but who knows? They learn some crazy axe skills in District 7."

[Caesar laughs] "I agree. I'm sure Panem is looking forward to the interviews as much as I am."

[Looking at the camera, Claudius shoots a wide grin] "That's all for now. See you back here tomorrow for the live coverage of the Tribute Parade!"


	3. The Tribute Parade

**Chapter 3: The Tribute Parade**

At this point, Rory and I were separated and taken to different prep rooms. My prep artists are the same as the one's Katniss had. Flavius, Venia, and Octavia rush in and start their work. Unfortunately, they're weeping for half the time since I'm Katniss' sister, and they've known me for a while. Even though they work for District 12 tributes during the games, they still come around whenever there's a photoshoot for Katniss. I can see how their tears got on Katniss' nerves during the preparations for the Quarter Quell.

Many hours later, I'm waxed, my hair is done, and have makeup applied. Gold sparkles cover my skin and hair, and my nails have a gold-speckled nail polish covering them. A guy in his late-twenties holding a covered bag quietly enters the room and sits down. For a second, I mistake him for Cinna, who's died during the Quarter Quell. Then the man introduces himself, "I'm Cimber. Cinna's younger brother. I'm here to help win you sponsors. Will you trust me?"

I stare at him for a few moments noting the similarities between him and his brother. Of course, Cinna was history after the Mockingjay gown, but they seem to have allowed his brother to take his place since Cimber showed up as the District 12 stylist in the 76th Hunger Games and hasn't left. He has gold flecks in his eyes just like Cinna. They would be almost identical really if it weren't for the age difference. "Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"With your personality, golden hair, and pale complexion, we should try for something a bit less fierce than for your sister. Perhaps, with the strategy I have planned, we can get you out alive."

Now I'm starting to get excited. His designs over the years have shown that he has just as much ingenuity as Cinna did. Maybe that's why the Capitol let him replace his brother. He puts on a show and hasn't shown any outward signs of rebellion.

Cimber opens the bag to reveal a dress of pale white tinged with gold as if from a candle. Quickly, he slips it over my head and then has me step into a pair of golden sandals. My hair is braided and put into a bun. As a finishing touch, he places a golden circlet on my head, making me feel and look like an angel or white flame. "You look beautiful. It's time to meet up with Rory."

Down by the chariots, Rory sees me and immediately walks over, exclaiming, "You look amazing in that dress! Just wait until all of Panem sees you. You'll win hundreds of sponsors with that dress."

"Thanks Rory. You look good as well!" Portia remained working as District 12's stylist, having been deemed innocent of Cinna's rebellious designs. Though, we believe it's more because she is good and it would've been wasteful to remove or kill her too. She chose a fiercer scheme for Rory since he looks more like Katniss than like me. Their plan seems to be to contrast the two types of fire coal can bring. He's wearing a red suit with swirling gold designs.

Cimber hands us each half of a piece of coal and instructs us to put them together midway through the parade while holding our hands up in victory. This way, we'll appear unified, but strong. The chariot is black with a gold design painted all around it, and our horses are golden with black manes and tails. Everything is meant to display coal's fire.

The music starts and the chariots begin pulling out one by one. District 1 is first with their all white, jewel bedecked carriage. Their two tributes look as if they had a jewelry box dumped on them. Each of the districts has tributes dressed to represent their district and a chariot with horses to match. Finally, it's our turn. The cheers of the crowds are almost overwhelming, and I can see our chariot on the screens lining the path. I flash a smile to the spectators and reach for Rory's hand. Wordlessly, we hold up the piece of coal and it starts burning. Cinna's fire. The flames are cool and don't burn us even though it looks like real fire. Suddenly, the flames spread and my dress begins to emit a bright white glow while Rory's suit begins glowing gold. Together, we attract the attention of everybody in the crowd by the time we reach the President's mansion. Snow gives his traditional speech and releases us.

Safely back by the Training Center, we drop hands and the flames and glow go out. Cimber, Effie, and our mentors walk up congratulating us, while quickly leading us to the District 12 apartments on the twelfth floor. "Simple stunning Prim and Rory. You're going to be the talk of the Capitol" Effie gushes. I grin while Katniss smiles proudly, but with sadness is her eyes.

We eat dinner, and the tables are filled with food. I've never seen so much food in my life even after Katniss won her Hunger Games twice. Carefully, I chose some vegetable soup with a slice of rose-cake. After dinner, Rory talks to Peeta some while I go to my room. Katniss joins me.

"Prim, I know you can survive this. You've had some training already and are ready. I'm going to give you some advice that I didn't follow myself, but it will give you a better chance to win. Make some friends. Friends may be harder to kill, but that works both ways. This is something you're naturally good at. Trust me, this will keep you alive longer." Her words are comforting, but we both know I have a slim chance. When she used to take me hunting, I only cared about treating the wounded animal, not about killing and eating it. That's a fine skill to have as a doctor, but it's a terrible instinct if you want to come out of the Hunger Games alive. A tear falls down Katniss' cheek. I know she's trying not to be too emotional around me, but it's hard. "I… we had hoped that when you didn't get reaped in the 76th Hunger Games or the 77th or the 78th, or the 79th Games you were safe. That the Capitol wouldn't, couldn't touch you again. We were wrong. The Capitol wanted to ensure that you'd have no volunteers this time through and that you'd be too old to gain all of the sympathy you would have had if you were younger. It's all my fault. They're doing this to punish me for everything that happened in my first and second games and for the Rebellion I almost caused!" By this point, we're hugging each other, neither wanting to let go. We don't have many days left together.

Peeta comes to fetch Katniss and she reluctantly lets go, leaving the room. My last thoughts as I drift off to sleep are: _Training starts tomorrow. Make friends_.

* * *

 **Descriptions and Thoughts of the Capitol's Tribute Parade by Caesar Flickerman:**

 **District 1:** White chariot embedded with gems pulled by two pure white horses

Iridescence Nobles has blonde hair, blue eyes, and flawless pale skin. She's dressed to appear as a crystal figurine in an iridescent blue crystalline dress. Glint Sterling also has blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He too is dressed to appear as a crystal figurine wearing a pale blue tux jacket with black pants. Gemstones cover the hair, face, and costumes of both tributes. Glamourous as always.

 **District 2:** Silver chariot with silver horses

Rhyolite Cain is wearing a silver gown making her seem like an exquisitely carved stone statue. Her golden-brown hair and hazel eyes contrast against her light complexion. Her district partner Micah Mathis has golden locks, blue-grey eyes, and a slightly tanned skin tone. He's wearing a silver suit designed to make him appear as the matching statue to Rhyolite. There seems to be a definite statue/figurine theme going on this year.

 **District 3:** Silver chariot etched with blueprints of several technological gadgets pulled by dapple grey horses

Selene Larson has pale skin, bright blue eyes and golden hair. Her costume is a circuit board complete with wires and lights. Samuel Null, in contrast, has dark skin, brown eyes, and dark hair. He, too, is dressed as a circuit board. Lots of detail but not super appealing.

 **District 4:** Sand colored chariot with palomino horses

Coral Stone and Delta Fischer both have dirty blonde hair with perfectly tanned skin and sea-green eyes. Coral is dressed as a piece of coral in an elaborate salmon colored costume, while Delta sports a shimmering, flowing blue outfit that makes him look like an ocean wave. Beautiful costumes.

 **District 5:** Golden chariot covered in electric lights. Blond Chestnut horses with white star on foreheads

Emilie Farad has fair skin, red hair, and green eyes. She is wearing a stunning electric colored dress that is almost too bright to look at. Jason Watt has fair skin, dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He is wearing a matching yellow suit. There appears to be miniature light bulbs imbedded in the fabric of their costumes which emit enough light to make the tributes blinding to look at. Very innovative, though perhaps a little less would be good, so that people can actually look at them.

 **District 6:** Chariots made out of steel. Both horses are blue roans

Lydia Steele has strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes, and fair skin. Her costume is that of a train conductor from 20th century America. Thomas Connor has dark brown hair, grey eyes, and tan skin. He is also dressed as a train conductor from the same time period.

 **District 7:** Brown wooden chariot pulled by two light chestnut colored horses with flaxen manes and tail

Hazel Woods and Aspen Woods both have brown hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. Their stylists chose to dress them as trees. Hazel is a hazel tree, and Aspen as an aspen tree. Clever idea to use their names, but not a unique design. Too overdone in my opinion.

 **District 8:** Golden chariot pulled by rust colored horses (red duns) with blaze markings on their foreheads

Rose Dyer has black hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. Her costume is a dress which changes color with every movement due to the dyes in the threads used in making it. Dylan Weaver has dark brown hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a suit of multicolored threads as well. Simple, but beautiful.

 **District 9:** Rose gold chariot pulled by two red roans

Semolina Wilder and Rye Fulton possess caramel skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Semolina and Rye are dressed as stalks of semolina and rye respectively. To the average onlooker, they both appear as wheat stalks. Once again, good use of costuming in relation to names, but still rather cliched.

 **District 10:** Gold rimmed wooden chariots pulled by appaloosa horses

Miranda Donalds has brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. She is dressed like a cowgirl in a large brown hat, leather vest and pants, and a large pair of boots with spurs. Clyde Shepard has light brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and tan skin. He is dressed as a cowboy with the masculine versions of Miranda's clothing. Again, a little too cliched, but it works.

 **District 11:** Golden chariot pulled by rose grey horses

Rhea May and Wren Terrell both have dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. I think many of us are disappointed to see that they are both dressed in the same thing as the past ten years worth of tributes. Once more they are farmers in blue overalls and plaid shirts. No variation besides in the color of their shirts.

 **District 12:** Black chariot with gold designs. Buckskin horses (Golden coat with black mane and tale)

Primrose Everdeen has blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She is wearing a golden dress with a golden circlet. Rory Hawthorne possesses dark hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. He wears a red suit coat with golden swirls covering it and black pants. They each hold a half of a piece of coal that, when connected, cause a flame to burn and spread, making their costumes glow. Ironically, Prim looks more like Peeta, and Rory more like Katniss; however, their stylists have once again outdone themselves.


	4. Training

**Chapter 4: Training**

"Rise and shine! You've got a busy day ahead of you. Breakfast is in five minutes," trills Effie as she flounces in and out of my room. Rolling over, I sigh. Is this what Katniss felt like? Every second that passes is one closer to my death in the arena. I know everyone is hoping I'll win, but I doubt there's anyone in Panem who actually believes I will. Nevertheless, lying here won't get me anywhere, so I quickly throw on my training outfit. It's black with blue stripes on it. Katniss said it looks like the one she wore for the 74th Hunger Games with the exception of the stripe color.

With so little time left, I am determined to enjoy every moment.

As soon as I walk into the dining area, Effie starts in on her monologue."Today is the first day of training, which means it's time to start working on gaining sponsors. Bright smile, chin up. Remember today is all about learning the skills you need for survival."

Glancing at Rory, I can tell he's getting really annoyed by her chirpy attitude by the way he keeps glaring at her. I'm not the only one who notices. Katniss glances at Peeta who takes the hint and clears his throat. "Yes. Today is about gaining the right skill sets. We already know that you, Rory, are more than capable with a bow, and Prim, you're good at first aid and plants. Keep in mind the training Katniss has been giving you for the past few years. Don't show off your best skills in the training center. Save them for the training session so you can impress the Gamemakers and gain a high score without giving away your strengths to the other tributes. You'll do great! Now, it's almost time to go. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

With those words of advice, Rory and I head down to the training center where we're the fifth district to arrive. The tributes from Districts one, two, four, and eight are already there. The female District one tribute is throwing knives while her partner is throwing spears. Two is practicing hand-to-hand combat while eight practices knot tying and fire starting.

"So do you want to start with survival skills or weapons?" I jump. Having been wrapped up in reading the room, I forgot that Rory was standing next to me. "Sorry; didn't mean to scare you." Rory apologizes, though he's slightly amused.

"No problem. It's my fault. How about we start with survival skills? I know we both know how to set snares, identify plants, and tie knots and stuff, but those stations might give us an insight as to what the arena will be like."

"Ah good thinking. Katniss did mention that the plants and insects stations reveal what type of arena we'll be in." He gives me a thumbs up, and we swiftly walk over to the table filled with edible plants. My sister was fortunate that her first arena had woods like at home, but looking over these plants, I doubt that's what our landscape will be like.

Skimming over the plants laid out on the table, my fears are confirmed. There are familiar plants like watercress, grasses, and ferns, but there are also foreign plants. "What are these?" I point to the thick, green, hard shoots.

"Bamboo. This variety is edible, but only at the roots. Although bamboo shoots are usually toxic to ingest when not boiled or cooked, the Capital has genetically engineered these so that they don't need to be boiled in order to be eaten. You can recognize this variety by the red ring around the base of the stalk." It was an hour before we moved on to the next station. Between Rory and I, I think we'll be able to remember everything. Hopefully.

"Hello. I'm Marcus. Here, I am going to be teaching you to identify the possible insects you might encounter in the arena. Over here we have stick insects, also known as walking sticks." During the next thirty minutes or so, we learned how to identify edible insects and how to prepare them for safe ingestion. Other insects at the table included Bamboo worm, cicada, cricket, and water bugs.

By the time we finished, the trainer signaled that it was time for lunch. For me, lunch consisted of roast lamb with greens. Not long after I sat down, I heard a "Hello. May I sit with you?" It was Rhea May from District 11. Something about her looked familiar, as if I'd seen her before.

"Of course! Here." I quickly slid over, making room for her on the bench. When Rory walked over, he just nodded and sat across from us. "This bread is delicious. I love District 11's bread. What's life like for you over there?"

"Well, everyone, as soon as they can walk, goes to work in the fields and orchards. I'm small and light so my job is to work in the treetops. My sister used to work up there, but she died when she was twelve." Her eyes grew misty. "I was six when it happened."

I gasped. Even though death is common in the districts, it's still considered a tragedy when the deceased is so young. "What was she like?"

"My sister was sweet and kind. She always had time for her younger siblings and played with us a lot. Many say she was wise beyond her years, if a bit mischievous. I miss her. She was too young."

"What was her name?" At this point, I began to dread her response, but I needed to confirm my suspicions.

"Rue."

Upon hearing that name, I knew what I had to do. Even if I couldn't save Rhea, I might be able to help her survive longer and make her death less painful. I could be to Rhea like Katniss was to Rue. "Rhea, would you like to ally with me?"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes." I smiled.

Rhea was practically bouncing up and down. "I'd love that! Thank you!"

Looking across the table at Rory, he was shaking his head and smiling.

Rhea declined my offer to train with her after lunch. She claimed she wanted to work with the compulsory exercises more, though I think she really wanted to climb. Rory asked me once she left, "You realize she probably won't make it right?"

Turning to him, with eyes full of sadness, I said, "Yes, but if I can do for her what Katniss did for Rue and me, then I will try. She is too young to die, and if she does, then we can make it easier for her."

"Alright, just so you know. Anyway, what do you want to do next? I think our time would be better spent at first aid and weapons rather than the other survival skills. I know you've been working as a medical assistant to your mom though."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go to first aid and then to weapons. Maybe knife throwing? It doesn't require close combat." I shudder at the thought.

The first aid is pretty basic. Bandages, antiseptic, etc. I do manage to impress the trainer, although all of Panem probably knows about my skills thanks to Katniss' status as a twice-crowned victor.

Knife throwing is a bit harder. After years of practice, I can hit the target, but every time I think about hitting a person, I lose focus and miss my target. I'm not sure what I'm going to do in that arena. After another failed throw, Rory comes and whispers, "It's going to be fine. I'll be there to help, but you can do this. Think about getting back to Katniss and your mom. If you can just focus on that, then you'll be ok." Sighing, I get ready to try again. Pulling back the knife, I take a deep breath, and throw. Bull's eye. The entire room goes quiet and stares at me. Uncomfortable, I quickly turn around and throw another, careful to aim a little off center. With that, the other tributes go back to their own tasks.

Smiling, Rory says, "Good job. You can do this. Just remember what Katniss and I have been telling you."

"Thanks Rory." I smile. He never missed the target either. Together, we might have a chance at one of us winning." Later, we also work on spear and trident throwing, but neither of us are very good at those skills. When the day ends, both of us are nervous. Not much time remains.

Back in the apartment, we talk with Cimber, Effie, and Peeta. Katniss sits quietly as usual. They're all thrilled with how our training went today, and Peeta says that we'll likely be getting ally requests soon after the tributes tell their mentors about our knife skills.

Dinner is delicious. Roast pork, stuffed turkey, tender lamb, candied fruit, gelato, dainty cakes, soup. A feast for the tastebuds. It's too bad we can't send any of this stuff home to the districts though.

Katniss comes into my room after dinner. "Prim. Good job today. Just be careful please! I don't want to lose you! Did you make any friends today?"

"Yes. I met Rhea. She's Rue's sister. We're going to be allies." My voice filled with sadness at the memory of watching Rue with Katniss.

Katniss teared up and grimly shook her head. "The District 11 mentor told me. I thought she looked a lot like Rue, and when I asked, I was told that indeed, it was Rue's sister. Unfortunately, I don't believe it was random chance that she was chosen. These games seem to be designed to hurt me in one way or another by putting all those that I've cared about into the Arena. Johanna once shouted that President Snow couldn't put everyone in the Arena, but I'm finding that he can put their children or siblings in."

"It's not a Quarter Quell Katniss. Somethings are just pure chance. Or perhaps destiny if you will. If I survive or die in the Arena, you'll be ok. You have Peeta and our mom."

Katniss and I just sat quietly, holding each other and crying. If I survive the Arena, I'll never be the same, just as Katniss never has been. I fall asleep in her arms, wishing things could go back to the way things were all those years ago before either of us got reaped.


	5. End of Training and Private Sessions

**Chapter 5: End of Training and Private Sessions**

Day two of training went much the same as Day one. Rory and I both got offers from the Careers to join them, but I don't think they'd be very accepting of Rhea. We also received some from the other districts. During training, we got to know most of the tributes. Emilie and Jason from District 5 were nice, and Selene and Samuel seemed friendly too, but none of them looked like they would be very useful unless we wanted to electrocute the other tributes. However, I do believe that Selene is a genius, kind of like Beetee. I'm guessing that the Capital would love to make use of her brain since they lost Beetee to the games. I feel bad for her though. She said Beetee was her mentor back in District 3 when she was younger. The two tributes from District 4 were also friendly, but they seemed like they were aiming for joining the careers this year.

The girl from District 7 looked terrified, but I suppose that's to be expected when you're 13 and reaped. Her brother is standing protectively nearby trying to show her how to shoot with a bow. From the way he watches over her, I doubt he would be interested in being allies with me.

A couple tributes did appeal to me though. I liked Semolina, she was helpful and has skill with the swords. Rye and Rory got along well too. Judging by Delta's trident skills and Coral's ability to hunt and weave nets, they'll get in, which rules them out as potential allies.

At the end of Day 2, Rory and I asked our mentors for Rhea, Rye, and Semolina as allies. They and their mentors agreed so we received the news on the morning of the third day. Rory was ecstatic to have Rye around, and I was thrilled to be teaming with Rhea and Semolina. Together, we would have a fighting chance against the careers. For the first time since the Reaping, I slept peacefully.

* * *

Waking up with the dawn, I roll out of bed and get ready. Like every other day here, our third day of training begins with the usual. I'm trying to cram in any last bits of survival knowledge while Rory is practicing his weapons skills alongside Rye and Semolina. Rhea joins me at the snares; we silently work side by side. Lunch comes all too soon, and the Gamemakers call us out to our private sessions one at a time, starting with Iridescence, the District 1 female. One by one, the room empties of tributes. Wishing them luck, Rory, Rhea, and I watch Rye and Semolina go in for their sessions. After another hour goes by before Rhea is called. Finally, I hear over the loudspeaker, "Primrose Everdeen."

Taking a deep breath, I square my shoulders and walk into the room where I find a surprising sight. All of the judges are staring intently on me. For a second, I'm confused. Katniss told me that the judges were more interested in partying by the time District 12's tributes come through. "Primrose Everdeen. You have ten minutes." Steeling my nerves, I proceed with my plan. I'm going to show them as many of my best skills as possible. I know that none of my skills will take up 10 minutes exclusively. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a high enough score to win the support of sponsors, though I'm probably guaranteed at least some due to their prior knowledge of me.

Picking up a bow and quiver, I walk over to the targets. I slowly draw back the string, pausing briefly to aim, and then release. My arrow flies straight and hits just off center. I've never been as good at the bow as Katniss, but at least I am capable of hitting the target after all the years of training she put me through after the 75th Hunger Games. I fire a couple more arrows, but move on to knife throwing. Remembering what Rory told me, I throw the three knives I brought and they all hit dead center. The first thrown was a perfect bullseye. Only because these knives don't split down the middle like arrows did my other two not hit. I'm kind of surprised at how good I've gotten in the past couple of days, but there's no time to be lost. Only four minutes remain of my original ten.

Moving away from the weapons, I head over to the first aid station where I attempt to demonstrate my proficiency in identifying medicinal plants and administration techniques in my short time frame. I suspect the tests here are new and specific for me, because Katniss described every station in detail to me, and this wasn't one of them.

The screen is just flashing a perfect score on the plant test at me when the head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee says, "Thank you Miss Everdeen. You may go."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Katniss immediately approached me. "How did training go?"

"Well, I demonstrated my skills as you told me, and I think I proved myself proficient. I shot a couple arrows and hit the target, threw some knives and hit bullseyes, and got a perfect score on the medicinal plant test." My nervousness was increasing by the minute. Would it have been better to have stuck to only one skill? But I needed to show my strengths, as well as my ability to fight.

My thoughts are interrupted by Katniss' reassurances that I'm doing amazing and not to worry, despite the worried tone that I can detect in her own voice. Trying to help her calm down a little, I begin to comfort her in turn. "Katniss, there is one thing different about these games than the first ones. As I told you before the 3rd Quarter Quell, I...we have hope. If we can focus on that, perhaps we can achieve the impossible. We've done it twice before."

Katniss hugs me and whispers, "Thanks Little Duck. You're right. Remember, if I could bet, I would bet on you. I will find a way to get you and Rory out of there."

"Just not star-crossed lovers this time. I think President Snow has seen enough of District 12's star-crossed lovers. Another set will drive him crazy, judging by all the trouble you almost caused." I'm grinning at my sister now.

With mirth floating in her eyes, she says, "Ok. Then we'll come up with another angle at your interview preparations." She then walks away, leaving me alone. With my spare time, I go to the couch and relax a little while and think, remembering the days back in District 12. The period between the Reaping and the start of the games feels like an eternity and like nothing. So long to wait for an inevitably painful death, and yet too brief a time is left to enjoy the fullness of life.

Before I know it, Katniss is shaking me awake. "Come on Prim. It's time to watch the scores. You've been sleeping for the past hour!"

"Already?" I'm bounding awake, anxious to see what the Gamemakers decided. This score will determine at least a part of my fate. Rory sits down beside me and gives me a sympathetic and nervous look.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Not really, but it doesn't really matter does it." I try to smile.

Effie hushes us as Caesar starts to speak.

"Good evening Panem. After three days of training, the Gamemakers are pleased to present the scores of this year's group of tributes. First up, from District 1, we have Iridescence Nobles with a score of 10. Glint Sterling: 11.

From District 2, Rhyolite Cain with a score of 9. Micah Mathis: 10.

From District 3, Selene Larson with a score of 6. Samuel Null: 7.

From District 4, Coral Stone with a score of 8. Delta Fischer: 8.

From District 5, Emilie Farad with a score of 6. Jason Watt: 7.

From District 6, Lydia Steele with a score of 4. Thomas Connor: 5.

From District 7, Hazel Woods: 7. Aspen Woods: 8.

From District 8, Rose Dyer: 5. Dylan Weaver: 6.

From District 9, Semolina Wilder: 7. Rye Fulton: 8.

From District 10, Miranda Donalds: 6. Clyde Shepard: 6.

From District 11, Rhea May: 5. Wren Terrell: 9.

And finally, from District 12, Primrose Everdeen with a score of 12, and Rory Hawthorne with a score of 10.

That's it for now ladies and gentlemen, but remember: The interviews are the day after tomorrow so be sure to listen in to find out more about these tributes. I have a feeling this will be one of most exciting Hunger Games yet."

It takes a moment for the scores to sink in. A twelve! Suddenly, I'm extremely worried. I did not demonstrate skills worthy of that score if the careers didn't. Thinking back on Katniss' games, the only reason she got high scores was so that the other tributes would target her. I'm suddenly very afraid. It only takes one look at Katniss to figure out that she reached the same conclusion. She turns to me with tears in her eyes and says two words. "I'm sorry." Then, before I can say anything in return, she leaves the room. Shooting a sympathetic glance at me, Peeta gets up and follows her. Effie sees her cue and leaves, as does Cimber and the other prep artists. Rory and I are the only ones remaining now.

Unable to stop myself, tears start falling from my eyes. Rory scoots closer to me. "You know Prim, your score could just be because you earned it. Didn't you say you demonstrated three skills and were proficient, magnificent even, in each? Plutarch and Katniss have been friends for years now. I don't think he would do anything to worsen your chances at winning. Since everyone was concerned that your preference for healing would decrease your chances at winning the games, maybe he thought he was doing you a favor by proving to them that you could win them. Either way, you'll likely have plenty of sponsors now, even if you did before. And hey, you're score was better than mine! I just threw a bunch of knives around in the simulator until they told me to leave."

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stop crying just yet. Rory was kind enough to stay with me and just be there. I admit, that it is nice to have a friendly face from home, even if neither of is romantically inclined towards the other. Finally, the tears stop flowing, and I'm able to talk again. "Thanks Rory. That really helped. I know we have hope. If we can hang on to it, we'll be ok. Your presence reminds of it, and I know that Katniss is going to do all she can to get us out of that arena."

Rory gave a small smile and replied, "I know. I trust her. If my brother Gale could trust her, so can I. We both will find a way." With that, we just sat there a while longer, and then moved up to the roof. There, we found Peeta and Katniss sitting just as they had in their first games. Comforting each other. Wordlessly, we joined them, and together, we sat staring over the city, knowing that time was running out. That is how Effie found us in the morning.


	6. Planning the Interview

**Chapter 6: Planning the Interview**

"There you are." Effie has her hands on her hips while tapping her foot. It's hard not to laugh since she's wearing a neon green dress with ivy hanging all over it. She's wearing a rather impressively large orange hibiscus flower in her lime green hair. Irritated at having to hunt us down, she exclaims, "I've been looking all over for you. Don't you realize how important today is to our tributes? Katniss, Peeta. I expected more from you. Well, don't just sit there grinning. Rory, you're with me first." Spinning around on her high heels, she stalks back towards the training center.

As soon as Effie leaves, we all burst out laughing. Wiping away tears, Peeta is the first to recover. "Rory. You will spend about four hours with Effie this morning. She'll walk you through the etiquette part of the interviews. Prim, you'll be spending the first four hours with Katniss and I. We'll be working on finding the right angle to present you to Panem. Then we'll take a break for lunch. For the four hours following lunch, you'll switch. Prim will go with Effie and Rory will be with us. Understand? Yes? Good. Now let's go start our big, big day" Peeta mimicked Effie's voice for the last sentence, sending us all into fits of laughter again.

In between laughter, Katniss manages, "We'd better get going. Wouldn't want Effie to go looking for us again." With that, we all head back down. Rory goes over to the room where Effie said she'd meet him, and Katniss, Peeta, and I remain in the living room.

Peeta's expression grows serious as he gazes at me. It's a couple minutes before he begins to speak. "I think, Prim, since Panem already adores you, we should remain with how you've been in previous interviews. What do you think Katniss?"

"Yes. It'd do little good to change her approach now. We want them to recognize her as the same girl who was reaped years ago and watched her sister win two consecutive games. The goal is to make you personable. You've already accomplished that. Now we just have to ensure that the Capital's sympathy is on your side."

Staring solemnly at them, I reply, "How do you recommend we do that? I understood what you were saying previously about finding an angle, but what is this one?"

At this, Katniss and Peeta exchange a grin. Katniss says, "We're going to use the same approach Haymitch used on me, albeit our reasons are different than his were. We want you to be yourself. The audience already loves you so your best bet is to remain the same as you've always been. You've certainly grown wiser as you matured, and we all know you've changed as a result of the games, but there's no need to change how you act during interviews. You're honest, open, and always caring. Being arrogant, flashy, or sinister won't work since Panem already knows that you're none of these. Now, we're going to ask you some questions. Pretend Peeta is Caesar, and answer them as if this were the interview."

Peeta begins immediately. "Hello Prim. It's been awhile. How have things been going in District 12 for you?"

"Everyone is doing well, and we're all anticipating Katniss' baby."

"Ah yes, the baby. It's so sad that she lost the last one. How did you feel when you learned about the miscarriage?"

Surprised at Peeta's questions since he and I both know that there was no baby, I answered, "It was devastating for me, although I was mostly heartbroken for Katniss than for myself."

"Tragic loss. I can assure that all of Panem grieved her loss. On another note, before these games, you were planning on training as a doctor am I right?"

And these questions continued for the next couple hours. Peeta and Katniss took turns. I will say this, since Katniss came out of the arena, she has surprised us all with her ability to mentor. Peeta is probably the main reason though. Finally, Peeta ended the interview and said I would do great. There was nothing else we needed to plan. We talked about home and our plans for the future. We were trying to pretend we were back in District 12. Safe. Suddenly, Peeta looked at the clock. Reluctantly we got up and headed to the table. it was time for a lunch break. Rory and Effie arrived within a minute of us sitting down, and lunch proceeded without much talk, and when we split again, I joined Effie.

"Thank goodness I have you know Prim! Let's hope you're much better at etiquette and style than Katniss is." Effie kept talking throughout the entire four hours. She made me demonstrate proficiency in walking in heels as well as the proper method for sitting up straight. By the end, it felt like eight hours instead of four. I can see how this part drove Katniss crazy, but I kind of liked it. Sure, it's tedious, but since I already knew how to do this, well, it was not quite as bad as I was anticipating. Plus, Effie and I had a chance to talk.

Right before our time was up, tears began streaming down Effie's face, and she said, "I can't believe you have to go in the Arena. We're still a team. Katniss, Peeta, me, you; even Rory. All of us together. Poor Katniss having to watch you go into the Arena after all. And you! I'm so sorry!" At this, we both broke down, and I did my best to assure her I would do my best to come back. After all, Katniss gave me hope and a chance to live. The least I can do is try to pay her back for all the years she spent helping me. Because of her training me, I have a much higher chance of winning than when I was twelve.

Dinner rolled around, but everyone was uncharacteristically silent. Tomorrow is the interview, and then it's off to the Arena. This weighed heavily on everyone's mind. I hope Katniss will be ok if I don't… if I don't come back. As soon as the thought of me not winning enters my mind, I shove it away. I can't afford to do this. If I'm to have a chance at coming back, I need to believe that I can.

I go to bed exhausted, but I can't sleep. Lying awake, I remember the previous games I've watched, and the things Katniss and Peeta have said about the games. Snow definitely wants to punish Katniss. Will he really command the Gamemakers to ensure I don't leave the Arena alive? That Rory won't? I can't believe all of Panem is willing to see me go. As much as I hate to admit it, I think many people have grown fond of me as if I were part of their family. Which, knowing Katniss and Peeta's popularity, I guess I'm not surprised. It takes a while, but I eventually fall asleep. My dreams consist of Rory, Katniss, Peeta, and I in the Arena. The Gamemakers through mutt after mutt on us, and the other tributes are attacking too.

I startle awake after a knife is flying straight for my throat. Gasping and trembling, I realize that even if I win, those dreams will become for more common, and they'll be worse. It's better for Katniss and Peeta since they have each other, but still. My sister has a second games she has to live with, and they're worse than her first. I'm in awe of her strength of endurance. Rolling over, I drift back to sleep. This time, there's no Arena. We're back at home before any of the games happened. So peaceful and relaxing. When Katniss wakes me up, I have tears in my eyes. I miss those days.

"You ready little duck? Today's the interview" And with that, my final day outside of the Arena begins.


	7. The Interviews

**Chapter 7: The Interviews**

First on the list after breakfast is my prep team. They're still upset about me being in the games, but they are excited about some of the other candidates, especially the District 7 tributes. Siblings are always a big deal in the Capital, possibly even more than volunteers from outliers, and this year is no exception. Between them and me, the Capital is either over the moon excited or crying rivers.

After a few hours, the prep team finishes. My skin positively glows, and my hair is in an intricate twisted crown braid that gleams and glitters with gold, silver, or jewel dust which also coats my skin. Small delicate flames flicker on my fingernails. My face is looks radiant with the makeup the prep team put on to highlight my features, although I, thankfully, still look recognizable as myself.

Cimber comes in to prepare me for tonight's interview. He's carrying a long package, which he uncovers to reveal a long, shimmery, white dress that looks as if it's flickering in the light. There's a small inner layer that is of an electric blue.

"With this dress, you should look like a bringer of light, like a light fairy and a beacon of hope. You already know that District 12 is more than just coal and flame just as coal is not just dull black rocks. Coal is also a source of energy, of light. You will appear as the light produced from the best coal."

Cimber slides it carefully over my head, has me step into a pair of golden sandals, and then shows me the mirror. As he mentioned, a really good piece of coal will sometimes give off a white-blue flame. This is what the dress makes me look like. "Cimber! This is perfect!"

"You look radiant Prim. The audience will love you." Cimber hands me a piece of coal and says, "When you're ready, touch this to your necklace.

I'm not wearing one though. "What necklace?" I ask.

"This one." He holds up a sparkling pale gold necklace with what looks like a crystal with a flame trapped inside.

Staring at the flame, I whisper, "How did you do that?"

"Practice. And many hours watching flames and jewelers." He laughs and clasps it around my neck.

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. "Cimber, this won't result in another Mockingjay will it?"

Understanding me, Cimber stops laughing. Somberly, he clasps my hands and looks me in the eye. In a quiet voice, he says, "No. The time isn't ready yet. This will merely give the Capital a show, and make you look even more beautiful. I have no plans for dying yet." For a second, a tear shines in his eye, but soon their usual twinkle returns. "Now, let's get you back to the others. The interview is soon."

When we meet up with the others, I notice Rory is wearing a black suit, though it's made of glittering black fabric speckled with gold and red dust that flickers in the lighting as if it were engulfed in flames.

Cimber and Portia tell us that there is a distinct flavor reminiscent of an old culture found in an area known as Asia surrounding the games this year. It's not a quarter quell. It's just that the Asian style has permeated the Capital for the past year. It's the new in fashion and everyone wants a part of it. So, to appeal to them, besides making us coal and fire, he also made us black and white. Yin and yang, an old symbol for peace and harmony in Asia. Balance. Although they did take some liberties in switching the genders the colors belonged to. Katniss rolled her eyes at the mention of Capital fashions, but appreciated the thought Cimber put into his work.

Soon enough, we were in the elevator heading down to the interviews. I must be trembling slightly, because Rory leans in and whispers, "Everything will be ok Prim. The crowd already adores you, plus, you look stunning tonight. I wonder what color Caesar will be wearing this year. Any ideas?"

Gazing at him, I can only murmur a brief "Thanks. Maybe gr-" before I'm interrupted by the elevator doors opening. We're quickly ushered into line with the other tribute. A few open mouths, smiles, and jealous glares meet our arrival. One by one, the line grows smaller as tributes go up for their interviews. Caesar is wearing a bamboo green colored suit this year, and his hair, eyes, and lips match in hue. Still rather creepy as always, but his charisma makes up for his strange fashions.

Finally, it's my turn. Clutching the piece of coal, I seem to float across the stage, and the audience gasps and express their approval of Cimber's work. Caesar looks astonished. As soon as I'm within arm's reach, we shake hands and sit down.

"It's been a long time Prim. May I still call you that?"

"Yes, of course Caesar." I grin. This is going to be kind of fun.

Smiling, Caesar remarks, "You've grown up so much from the young girl your sister volunteered for. I almost thought we would never see you enter the Arena. We already know a lot about your life already, but we've not had a chance to talk with you since the Reaping. How do you feel about going into the Arena after all these years?"

Thinking for a second, I hesitate and then reply, "I'm disappointed and nervous of course, but I know I stand a better chance now than I did six years ago. I think it's harder on Katniss than on me. I mean, she's gone through two games, because she volunteered for me in the first one. If I die, it will almost make her sacrifice in vain. I refuse to let that happen. She gave me hope and a chance to live, and I will do my best to survive and live my life. I had hoped to be a doctor or an apothecary, however, except for first aid, in not sure those skills will be useful in the Arena. I guess not being freaked out by blood and wounds is helpful."

"If you win, you'll be able to realize that dream. You could easily get the medical training you desire. Panem would love to have you! And even better, Katniss would love to have you back."

"Yes, she would." I sigh sadly, but quickly smile again. "But at least I got to come to the Capital. I've never seen it in person, and wow is it amazing!"

"I'm glad you enjoy this place! I'm sure we all agree with you, right folks?" With that, the audience shouts their approval. Gesturing for quiet, Caesar continues and says, "So I see you got a 12. How on Earth did you get that score? It's nearly impossible. Katniss is the only other tribute in Hunger Games history to have gotten that score. If I could guess, it'd be that you demonstrated medical expertise, but that alone wouldn't have ranked a score that high I don't think."

Laughing now, I tease him saying, "Well, you know I can't say anything about the training sessions. I'll just say I have a few more skills than meets the eye. You'll just have to wait until the games to find out."

Shrugging his shoulders, Caesar sheepishly says, "Well, it was worth a try." Regaining his confident smile, he continues. "Before time's up, I must say, that you looked amazing at the Tribute Parade. Your stylist never ceases to amaze me, and you are a natural beauty as well. And tonight, you're gorgeous! Let the audience get a better look at that dress will you please Prim?" Caesar trusts Cimber after the past few years of tributes, so he's not too concerned about another Mockingjay stunt.

Smiling, I reply, "As you wish Caesar." I twirl, and then touch the piece of coal to my necklace. Soon, my dress bursts into flame, and light pours out from the necklace surrounded me. A streak of black sweeps through it in a semi-swirled teardrop. A black dot appears in the white semi-swirled teardrop, and a white dot appears in the black. It's a yin and yang design like Cimber showed me earlier. As quickly as it appeared, the design disappears, leaving me wrapped in a cocoon of brilliant white light when I removed the coal from the stone. I glance over at Cimber, as does Caesar, and he nods. The crowd is now cheering with delight at the stunning beauty of the light show.

"Wow. That was breathtaking. I was wondering why you were clutching that piece of coal. Well, best of luck to you in the Arena. May the odds be ever in your favor. Primrose Everdeen, the girl of fire!"

Going to a seat behind Caesar with the other tributes, I watch as Rory takes the stage. It suddenly occurs to me that I've been given an epithet almost identical to my sister's. I have to stifle a laugh. Talk about repeating history! But back to the present. Rory made it across the stage and has just sat down.

"Welcome Rory! How have you enjoyed the Capital?"

"It's been an experience." Rory stares solemnly at Caesar. He told me that he's aiming for the serious hunter angle which makes sense since he started hunting with Gale once Katniss was no longer as available.

"An experience. Hmm… Would you care to elaborate for us? I'm sure we're dying to know what has made this an experience." He quirks an eyebrow.

For a second, Rory looks almost as stormy as Gale sometimes is. "The extravagance of the Capital is rather extreme." His eyes calm down a bit, as he remembers that now is not the time. "The food is good though, and the training center is pretty cool all things considered. I feel very prepared for whatever is waiting for me in the Arena." His grey eyes stare acutely across the audience.

"That's good to hear. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do in there. I see you got a 10 as your training score. That's pretty good. You know, the District 12 tributes for a long time had very poor scores, but the past seven years has shown a dramatic increase. What changed?"

Rory just stared at him. "The District 12 mentors are good at their jobs, and the tributes are more skilled at survival. Katniss and Peeta start training us on survival the moment we board the train. Between them and the training center, we're quick learners."

"Interesting observations. Tell me about your life back home. A guy like you must be pretty popular right?"

"My mother works. Father died in a mining accident when I was little. My older brother Gale is a… cousin of Katniss and takes care of my siblings and me. I have a younger brother named Vick and a younger sister named Hazel. I watch over them, and I don't know what I'd do if any of them died." Rory clams up again and touches a hidden piece of coal to a lapel pin that's similar to my necklace. He too is surrounded by a blinding light that forms the same pattern, but his doesn't fade. Instead, it becomes darker until he's almost completely shrouded by black light. Flames crackle at the bottom, and the white light surrounding me does the same. When he comes to stand by me, the light twists into the yin-yang pattern once more and then goes up in flames. When everything clears, the audience gives a standing ovation, Caesar looks stunned and impressed, while the other tributes just stare at us.

When the show's over, Rory and I meet up with Effie, Katniss, Peeta, and our stylists who all congratulate us. The audience loved every moment of us they said. We're going to get many sponsors.

Up in our rooms, I take a shower, slip into a nightgown, and wash off the makeup. The hour is getting late, and I enter the Arena tomorrow. As I lay down for the night, Katniss silently comes in. We hug and lay down, enjoying one last evening together. The outcome of these games is anyone's guess. I know she'll do her best to get me out, and Gale said there's an escape plan, but if it all fails, there's a good chance that I'll never see her again. I slowly drift off into a deep and dreamless sleep. It's going to be a long time before I am able to sleep like this again.

* * *

 **Notes on Caesar's Interviews for Sponsors:**

 **District 1:**

 **Girl:** Iridescence Nobles, 18 years old. Career. Score: 10. She has an older sister and a younger brother. She has a charming personality. She wore an iridescent blue-white dress that subtly changed color with every movement. She volunteered.

 **Boy:** Glint Sterling, 18 years old. Career. Score: 11. He's an only child. He went for a charismatic personality. He sported a sapphire blue suit covered in jewels. He volunteered.

 **District 2:**

 **Girl:** Rhyolite Cain, 18 years old. Career. Score: 9. She has two younger sisters. She's a ruthless huntress. She wore a shimmering silver dress that shone like moonlight. Volunteered.

 **Boy:** Micah Mathis, 18 years old. Career. Score: 10. He has one older brother who died in the games two years ago. He is out to avenge his brother's death. He wore a silver suit similar to Rhyolilte's dress. Volunteered like every other career.

 **District 3:**

 **Girl:** Selene Larson, 16 years old. Score: 6. Has three younger siblings. Extremely intelligent. Wore a beautiful dark blue dress covered in design patterns for high-tech weaponry. She fiddled with putting together a gadget the entire interview. Gadget turned out to be a fully functioning GPS by the end. Nervous persona, but her skills more than made up for it.

 **Boy:** Samuel Null , 17 years old. Score: 7. Taught by Beetee a few months before the 3rd Quarter Quell. Very analytical and tech-savvy. He wore a black suit. When he turned, light reflected a metallic rainbow of designs in circuits from the threads in the outfit. His tie matched. Appeared to be analyzing the audience and is very calculating.

 **District 4:**

 **Girl:** Coral Stone, 17 years old. Career. Score: 8. Older brother who died in a boating accident a couple months ago. Beautiful, but lethal. She wore a beautiful coral colored dress with blue gauze fabric, giving the illusion of a coral reef beneath the surface of the ocean. Volunteered.

 **Boy:** Delta Fischer, 16 years old. Career. Score: 8. No family. He's been surviving on his own for the past six years since his parents' deaths. With nothing to lose and everything to gain, he is extremely skilled with the trident and with fighting. Wore an aqua blue and green suit that really brought out his eyes.

 **District 5:**

 **Girl:** Emilie Farad, 14 years old. Score: 6. She has a younger sister. Fierce personality, and she stands out in a room. Her stylist dressed her in a gorgeous shimmery green dress.

 **Boy:** Jason Watt, 15 years old. Score: 7. He has an older brother and a younger sister. In contrast to Emilie, Jason seems rather shy. There's a bit of charm to his aloofness, but he is ultimately forgettable. His stylist chose a golden suit for him, presumably to help where his personality couldn't. Not a bad attempt, but it failed.

 **District 6:**

 **Girl:** Lydia Steele, 16 years old. Score: 4. Lovely personality. Youngest of three sisters. She seems fairly sweet, though there was a dangerous glint in her eyes at times during the interview. I'm guessing that she has some tricks up her sleeve. Perhaps she's another Johanna? Deep violet floor-length dress. Charmed the audience, but not one of the most memorable performances.

 **Boy:** Thomas Connor, 14 years old. Score: 5. He has one younger brother. Thomas is very friendly and courteous, but nothing remarkable. He wore an autumn leaf colored suit.

 **District 7:**

 **Girl:** Hazel Woods, 13 years old. Score: 7. She has one older brother and one younger brother. She is rather scared, but trusts her brother. Naive, but charming. The capital loves her, though they don't think her chances are very high. Beautiful dress that makes her seem like a beautiful wingless woodland fairy.

 **Boy:** Aspen Woods, 14 years old. Score: 8. He has one younger sister and a younger brother. When no one else would volunteer for his younger brother, he volunteered. He wants to protect Hazel and return her home. He comes across as very protective. Nice forest green suit.

 **District 8:**

 **Girl:** Rose Dyer, 15 years old. Score: 5. No siblings. She seems very nice, but she's a bit reserved. The audience doesn't think she'll make it past the bloodbath. She was wearing a beautiful empire dress the color of red roses.

 **Boy:** Dylan Weaver, 16 years old. Score: 6. He has a brother who's one year younger. He is like Rose. Nice, but doesn't have the skills to make it past the bloodbath. His suit is a tan color which matches his hair.

 **District 9:**

 **Girl:** Semolina Wilder, 16 years old. Score: 7. She has a younger sister who's thirteen. She has a cheerful outlook and is very fierce and is skilled with weapons. She has a strong desire to win for her sister. She is wearing a beautiful honey gold dress made of gossamer and tulle that makes her appear as delicate as a sun ray. She Volunteered.

 **Boy:** Rye Fulton, 17 years old. Score: 8. He has an older sister and three older brothers. He is rather antagonistic and basically glared at the audience for the entire interview. His answers were all less than five words. He wore a tan suit that had the colors of different grains woven into its design.

 **District 10:**

 **Girl:** Miranda Donalds, 14 years old. Score: 6. She has two older siblings, neither of whom volunteered. She is very aggressive and enthusiastic. She might have a chance. She is wearing tan leather leggings and a cornflower blue tunic with a brown belt. The belt buckle golden and is in the shape of a cow.

 **Boy:** Clyde Shepard, 15 years old. Score: 6. He is an only child who is very much loved by his parents. Though he is confident in his knowledge of survival, he is a bit nervous as shown by his constant fidgeting. He sports a maroon suit.

 **District 11:**

 **Girl:** Rhea May, 12 years old. Score: 5. She has two younger sisters and an older brother. She is dressed in a pale blue dress that holds tinges of pink and white. She actually resembles the female tribute from District 11 during Katniss' games. She has a friendly, outgoing, mischievous personality. Sympathies rest with her. The odds are not in her favor.

 **Boy:** Wren Terrell, 15 years old. Score: 9. He has one younger sister and two younger brothers. He is strong and clever. Very abrupt though. Not much of a people person. He's not going to gain many sponsors, but perhaps his strength will make up for it. He is wearing a tan suit with small patterns of agriculture stitched into the fabric.

 **District 12:**

 **Girl:** Primrose Everdeen, 18 years old. Score: 12. Katniss Everdeen who is the victor of the 75th and 75th Hunger Games is her older sister. Personable and gentle as always, her skill set shows that she has more talents than we originally thought. Her dress was white and made her look like an angel of light and fire. The light that poured out of her necklace complimented her tribute partner to form the white half of the ancient yin-yang symbol.

 **Boy:** Rory Hawthorne, 18 years old. Score: 10. He has an older brother, a younger brother, and a younger sister. Katniss is his cousin. He went for a serious hunter personality which is reminiscent of last year's male tribute from District 12. He, too, has some skills that could surprise us. He wore a black suit speckled with gold and red dust that flickers in the lighting as if it were engulfed in flames. The light that poured out of his lapel pin complimented his tribute partner to form the black half of the ancient yin-yang symbol.


	8. Arrival at the Arena

**Chapter 8: Arrival at the Arena**

"Wake up Prim. It's time." Katniss brushes my hair away from my cheek as I push away the covers.

"Are you going to be alright Katniss?" I ask worriedly. My sister's expression is alternating between furious and the stunned grief she expressed when hearing the card for the 3rd Quarter Quell.

"Hmm. Oh yes. I'll… I'll be fine. You can do it. Please try to win. Try to come back." Katniss looks like she's about to break. At that point Peeta knocks.

"You two ready for breakfast? Rory and I have been waiting for twenty minutes!"

Laughing at the absurdity of all of this interjection, we let our mirth wash away our sadness, if only for a little while. I dress in a pair of brown pants and a brown shirt. I'll just have to change anyway once I get to the loading site. Breakfast is somber, and before long, Rory and I are on the transit flight.

A doctor tells me, "Hold out your arm." I watch as my tracker is inserted deep into my arm. It hurts, but not as bad as I expected. The flight seems to last forever, and yet, it's over all too soon. I find myself ushered quickly into my loading chamber where Cimber is waiting for me. He's the last person who isn't in the games who I'll see until I get out of the Arena, assuming I ever do win.

"Prim." He says simply.

"Oh Cimber." At this, the emotions that I know will have to stay pent up for the next couple weeks come tumbling out one last time. "I don't know if I can do this. Blood I can handle, pain is hard enough but bearable, but killing? I don't think I'll ever be able to even if my life depended on it." I start to cry.

Cimber just hugs me and whispers, "It's ok Prim. The Capital loves you. The Game Makers won't send a mutt after you I don't think. They don't want to lose the people who are rooting for you. And believe me Prim, you have many supporters. You're Katniss' sister after all. The one she volunteered for. Panem hasn't forgotten. Likelier is that they'll leave you alone and let one of the other tributes try to kill you instead."

"I don't know whether that helps or makes me more afraid," I said with a nervous laugh.

With a rueful smile, he says, "Well, we don't have much time left. Here's your outfit for this year. It's a dark green shirt with close fitting black pants. The fabric is waterproof and designed to help cool you down or keep you warm depending on the outside temperature. From the pores, it seems that the atmosphere will be humid."

"Thanks Cimber." With that, I quickly put on the clothing, discarding the set I wore here. When I'm finally finished, Cimber says, "I have your district token if you want it." My face must betray my confusion because he says, "I know you didn't choose one. Katniss remembered yesterday and gave me this." He fastens my token to my outfit. It's the Mockingjay pin that Katniss took in her two games. Maybe it will bring me good luck too. Better luck than the first time I wore it.

Cimber suddenly hugs me. He whispers in my ear, "I told you yesterday the time wasn't right. However, if you make it out of these games alive, well... Let's just say, we might see the end to what your sister began. People are aware. They're awake now. All they need is one catalyst. Win these games, and the rebellion may happen. Win for the sake of all your family and friends. Win for Panem. I'm forbidden to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you Prim. Go set Pamen on fire!" When he pulls away, he says, "I'll miss you. You can do it. See you in a couple weeks."

The timer says I have 30 seconds left until launch, so I slowly step onto the circular platform, knowing that every second that goes by could be one second closer to my death. I barely register the whoosh of the glass walls that now enclose me in the tube. Cimber winks at me, and the counter hits zero. Before long, I'm blinking in the sunlight.

The cornucopia sits in the middle of a grassy valley. Tall mountains loom on two sides. Behind me lies a dense, dark, foreboding bamboo forest and ahead of me lies a very large body of water. I think it's a lake. Either way, the sunlight glistens off of the surface, making it appear to be clear blue. Fast-flowing water pours into it from the idyllic blue-purple mountains. This place looks like a painting. This is like a Quarter Quell Arena. I half wonder if it was meant to be the 4th Quarter Quell but instead, they moved it to these games to make them all the more deadly for me… My thoughts are pulled back into the present situation when I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice saying, "Ladies and gentlemen. Let the 80th Annual Hunger Games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The official countdown begins at 30 seconds. Then it's down to 15 seconds. Then 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. A small ticking sound indicates that the mines are deactivated, and I sprint towards the cornucopia. A couple tributes stood staring at the scenery a split second too long and are only now starting to run. However, I have a good head start. Reaching a large purple backpack, I swing it over my shoulder and continue running. Finally, I'm in front of the Cornucopia. Spotting a silver bow and quiver of arrows, I grab them and a small knife that's lying nearby and sprint away.

Swish. I duck automatically and just in time, because a large throwing knife hurtles past where my head had been. Still running, I make it into the safety of the bamboo forest. I'm winded, but Katniss trained me well for this. I turn around to see if anyone was pursuing me. There are several bodies lying around the Cornucopia, and I see Rhyolite throw something shiny at someone. She must be the one who tried to kill me earlier.

"Prim!"

I quickly spin around. Relief flashes across my face when I see who it is. "Rory! I'm so glad you made it."

"Me too." He flashed me a grin. You did well! Grabbing a backpack and weapons before half of the tributes even moved off their pedestals. Even I was distracted for a bit, but at least I managed to grab a small pack along with this." He drew out a large sword. Its steel blade gleamed.

A small crash sounded behind us and a voice said, "Prim! Rory! It's Semolina and Rye. Our mentors said you wanted to ally with us?" The two of them looked genuinely pleased to see us.

Rory quickly responded, "Yes. We'll have a much better chance if we stick together, at least, until it gets closer to the end."

"Have either of you seen Rhea?" I asked, looking around for the sweet 12 year old.

Semolina answered, "No. I don't think she came this way. She was one of the people still standing on the pedestal after the gong sounded." A frown crossed her face. "I hope she made it out alright."

Our conversation was interrupted when we heard a cannon go off. The bloodbath must be over. Silently, we all counted as the cannons were fired. 10 cannons. 10 tributes dead. Looking at each other, we silently agreed that it was time to move on. The careers would start hunting us soon. I had a sinking feeling that I was at the top of their kill list.

Rory suddenly said, "Let's get moving. I don't like these dense stalks. You can't see anything through them."

"Yeah. I agree. Back home in 9, when the grains were ready to harvest, it was difficult to see anyone amidst the stalks. These shoots are much larger, and there's too much opportunity for a mutt or another tribute to attack us unaware." Rye glared at every bamboo stem as if hunting for a camera.

Semolina added, "We should stay at the edge between the clearing and the forest for as long as possible. It's not safe to be out in the open even with the four of us."

Rory looked about to argue when suddenly, we heard a resounding _crash_. A loud roar echoed through the forest and a scream quickly followed. The roaring drew nearer. Looking at one another, we sprinted towards the clearing. The roaring grows more distant. I don't think it can follow us past a certain point. That's good, but it also means that we shouldn't risk going any deeper into the forest. Laughter comes from up ahead. "Glint, did you see that the district 4 girl's face when she found my knife in her gut and she realized we weren't allying with her? Priceless. Her death was a bit too quick, but it gets rid of one of our competitors." I recognized Rhyolite's voice. Time stopped.

"Prim." Rory hissed. "Come on, we have to move. They're coming this way." He was right. The Careers voices were growing loader.

As quietly as we could, we inched away, staying just inside the second row of bamboo. Suddenly, the bamboo closed us in on all sides except the way we came. I don't know if this was a trick of the gamemakers or if this had always been a dead end. Either way we were trapped now. And the Careers voices kept getting louder. Rhyolite laughed at something. She sounded so loud, I turned to Semolina and whispered, "They're at the edge of the forest in the clearing. If they corner us, run. I'll try to buy us some time."

I drew an arrow from my quiver and placed it to my bowstring. _You can do this_ I told myself. There's no way I'm going down on the first day in the Arena.

Suddenly, Micah said, "You know, maybe we should wait in the clearing here. It looks like the only water source is the lake. Eventually those in the forest will have to emerge. We can kill them then. In the meantime, we can set traps to catch them. And who knows. Perhaps there's enough mutts crawling around in there to take care of half of the tributes that somehow survived the bloodbath."

"Are you saying you don't want to fight?" Glint challenges Micah. There's a hard edge to his voice.

"Not at all. I just think this is the smartest way to lure all the tributes to us."

"He may have a point, Glint. Let's go with his plan." Rhyolite tells the other Careers.

We can hear them walk away. After a few minutes of holding our breath, we all sigh with relief. "That was close!" Rye exclaims.

Rory adds, "At least we know their plans now. We have to avoid the clearing."

Something the Careers said jogs a memory. Katniss told me something that I needed to do before anything else. Of course! Water! As soon as I remember this, I warn them. "We need to find water too. The Careers might be right about the lake being the only water source, but we need to find out." Rory nods in agreement. He remembers Katniss' advice to us as well.

I look around, noticing the shadows getting longer. It's evening, and we've been walking all day. "Perhaps we should call it a night. We're deep into this stretch of the forest. I'm beginning to think it's a maze… anyway, do you guys want to stay here for the night? These walls protect us from other tributes, and we have enough food and water to last us tonight. There's also some nuts and berries we gathered earlier. Tomorrow we can look for water and new food sources."

Everyone nods their assent and we settle down for our meal. For now, we pretend that we're not in the Arena and exchange stories of what it was like back home.

Pretty soon it grows dark. I hear the Anthem of Panem fill the Arena and faces appear in the night sky. I'm surprised to see Cora's. I had thought she'd joined the Careers. And the poor Hazels. I felt really bad for them. Ash just wanted to protect his sister, but now they're both gone. I hope it was quick. I memorized the districts that had tributes left. Neither of the District 11 tributes were in the sky tonight so Rhea must still be alive! Maybe we can find her before the Careers do. With these hopeful thoughts, sleep slowly takes me.

* * *

 **In the Capital:**

Katniss is sitting, her eyes glued to the television in the mentor's room. Her terror at the Panda mutt brought back all her memories of the various mutts she faced while in the Arena. She had hoped Prim would be spared, but apparently not. If Prim died during these games, she would never forgive herself. She was prepared to stay up 24/7 these whole games. Katniss refused to miss a single action of Prim's during the game, including the moment Prim died or the moment Prim won.

Peeta walked in. "Katniss, you need to get some sleep tonight."

"But what if she dies tonight Peeta? I can't bear to lose her. Not after- Not after everything that's happened." Katniss starts to cry.

"Shh. It'll be ok. Right now it looks like all the tributes are sleeping. And Prim can take care of herself. She might not be a hunter, but Rory and the other's are. Besides," Peeta crept in closer and whispered in her ear, "I and a couple of the mentors are working on a plan."

Katniss did not look reassured. "I'm glad to hear that, but remember what happened last time? I-"

"Stop. Katniss. This isn't helping. You need to calm down. If nothing else, think of the baby." Peeta's concerned voice reminded Katniss where she was.

"You're right Peeta. She'll be fine till morning. The careers have stopped to get some sleep. I can't sleep alone tonight. My nightmares are going to be worse… Will you stay with me?"

"Always." With that, they went to bed, and fell asleep. The whole night Peeta kept Katniss wrapped in his gentle, loving embrace.

* * *

 **Claudius and Caesar:**

Caesar: Welcome to the recap of the first day. It's been exciting. Don't you agree Claudius?

Claudius: Yes, most certainly. The gamemakers have outdone themselves this time with the scenery. I love the forest and the mountains. The sea looks beautiful, but I would guess that it's full of deadly surprises.

Caesar: Yes, most likely it is. That mutt they sent out today. Ingenious. I hope we see more like it. It reminds me of the pandas we've heard of in the old stories. The careers are off to a good start too. 10 tributes dead in one day. That's much better than last year. We don't want these games to be too short though.

Claudius: Right. However, I think these games aren't supposed to last more than a couple weeks.

Caesar: Really?

Claudius: I think it has to do with the people in it and the unrest among the districts this year. Also, did you notice Prim's district token?

Caesar: The mockingjay pin.

Claudius: Right. President Snow isn't happy and has ordered that these games go through without the complications that occurred in both of Katniss' games if you get my meaning.

Caesar: Ah yes. I do. Oh did you see the deaths of Hazel and Aspen Woods from District 7? That was tragic, and yet incredibly satisfying. Miranda Donalds threw a spear at Hazel which hit her. Aspen went slightly nuts afterwards and ran at her with an ax. Although he somehow managed to kill her, it only took one well aimed blow from behind with a double edged sword for Glint to bring him down.

Claudius: I was surprised that Coral Stone ended so soon. Guess she should've been more careful when selecting people to work with. Usually though careers wait a while before backstabbing each other. Oh well. The others are rather forgettable.

Caesar: And with that run-down, we'll leave you till tomorrow morning with the recap of the day. Here are the tributes who perished on Day 1:

 **Bloodbath:**

District 3 F: Selene Larson by Micah Mathis

District 4 F: Coral Stone by Rhyolite Cain

District 5 M: Jason Watt by Micah Mathis

District 5 F: Emilie Farad by Iridescence Nobles

District 6 M: Thomas Connor by Coral Stone

District 7 M: Hazel Woods by Miranda Donalds

District 7 F: Aspen Woods by Glint Sterling

District 8 M: Dylan Weaver by Delta Fischer

District 10 F: Miranda Donalds by Aspen Woods

 **Panda Mutt:**

District 10 M: Clyde Shepard

Goodnight everyone and we'll see you in the morning.


	9. Day 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the 12 month break in writing, but I'm back and have finally finished writing this story. Therefore, for the next few weeks, I will post a chapter a week. Hope you like it. Oh and, by the way, as I've been finishing writing, I've gone back and made a few edits to the earlier chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Day 2**

"Prim, return to me."

"Prim, everything will be alright."

"Prim. I promised I'd protect you!"

"Prim. I promise."

I toss and turn as mom, Peeta, Gale, and Katniss each visit me. Their expressions are filled with sorrow, longing, and a bit of desperation. Then Cimber walks up and says, "It will begin with you."

*boom*

Suddenly, I jolt awake. Looking around at the strange foliage, reality hits. I'm in the Arena. Scanning the camp for the source of the noise, a memory rises. The boom was a cannon. That could only mean one thing… another tribute lies dead.

Yesterday, we nearly ran into the careers and almost got trapped in the maze. Fortunately, they decided to not enter the Bamboo Forest and we managed to avoid them. For now. By then, we had been walking for hours and the sun was beginning to set. Dinner consisted of a few nuts and berries Semolina and Rory gathered, a can of beans and some bread that we had collected at the cornucopia, and we shared the one large filled water bottle that was in my backpack. Tomorrow we would have to find water. So close to the careers, we didn't dare to light a fire. I was thankful that the nights weren't extremely cold this year. We stayed on the edge of the forest. Eventually, the gamemakers would tire of us and a group our size will soon have to converge with the careers, but until then, we hoped to avoid the mutts in the forest. Footsteps come up behind me, and I quickly drew my knife just in case.

"It's ok Prim. It's just me," Rory assures me as he walks by. My grip on my knife relaxes, and I lean back against the tree. "It's time to eat breakfast and then get moving. We want to reach the mountains and water by the end of the day." We quickly ate a breakfast of dried fruit, and set out. We didn't get a lot of food from the Cornucopia, so today we'll have to forage and hunt.

With Rye and Rory leading the way through the dense foliage, we were making good time. The sun was still creeping up the sky so that meant that there was plenty of time to hunt for food sources.

Rye broke the silence. "I just realized something. If this is a maze, what do you think is at the other side?"

Pondering this for a couple minutes, we each began to guess.

"Water?"

"Food?"

"The edge of the Arena?"

The last suggestion seemed more likely, but nonetheless, the idea of finding something worthwhile lifted our spirits. Until we realized we'd actually have to pass through the maze first.

Semolina voiced what had been on the back of all our minds, "I think if we could make it through the maze, we might find something useful, but I have two questions. How are we going to get through the maze, and can we make it through? We all heard the mutt yesterday. I'd be willing to bet that if we went farther in, there would be many mutt's ready to attack us."

"It might be worth it to try" Rory argued.

"What happens if we meet that giant mutt from yesterday?"

"Then we'll either fight it or outrun it."

Semolina fires back, "That's easier said than done. What if the mutt catches one of us. One or more of us won't make it. If we go in, all of our safety is jeopardized."

"Our safety is in jeopardy no matter what choice we make! If we go further in, not only do we have a chance at finding water and food, but we move farther away from the Careers."

"Or running into mutts."

Rye broke in, "Perhaps we'll go in further later when we have no other choice. But say we make it to the other side. Eventually it will come down to the Careers and us. More likely they would lure everyone back to the clearing so we would be forced to go back through the maze. Which would cost us precious time and possibly our lives."

At that, Rory quit arguing. I could see the calculations run through his mind. He knew Rye was probably right.

"What if I climb a tree? From up high, I can see the rest of the arena. Like Katniss did in the 3rd Quarter Quell." A small voice says from above us.

All of us immediately look up. Perched above us, Rhea grins down at us. "This tree is sturdy enough and it looks pretty tall."

"Rhea! I'm so glad you're ok. Are you sure?" I exclaim.

Already climbing, Rhea responds, "Of course!" It's an eternity before we see her come back down. She's waving excitedly. "The maze isn't really that big. The route through is actually pretty direct. And guess what? There's a small lake on the other side!"

"What about mutts?" Semolina asks.

"There's two large bear-like mutts on the edge of the maze. There might be something in the lake. There was a large dark splotch in the middle beneath the surface." The joy faded from her eyes as she realized what that meant.

Rory was the first to comment. "I guess that means it's not worth going through the maze. Does that mean we ought to head into the mountains?"

We agreed that seemed our best plan now that the maze was not an option. None of us wanted to run into the other tributes, but it looked like we had no choice. So we started picking our way through the forest until we got to the edge of the clearing. Once there, we quickly dashed towards the mountain, praying the careers wouldn't notice since the distance was only about 150 yards. Unfortunately, the careers saw us, and laughing, sprinted after us. Their weapons gleaming in the sun.

* * *

 **In the Capitol:**

Katniss' eyes are glued to the television. Peeta wraps his arm around her to hold her close. He knows this is difficult for her. "She will be ok Katniss. Prim is fast. And she has the others." Katniss doesn't say anything. She is barely even aware of Peeta's presence. All her breathing has slowed down and it's almost as if she's in the Arena again too.

The other mentors are aware of what's happening, but they leave her alone. They have each faced similar moments. Peeta gets up and heads over to one particular group. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Claudius and Caesar:**

Claudius: Well, this is promising. I was getting worried there for a bit. Now we get to see some action!

Caesar: I quite agree with you there Claudius. Look at those Careers go! If they keep that pace up, they'll catch up to Prim's group in no time. See? They've already closed half of the distance.

Claudius: This is about to get very entertaining.

* * *

 **Arena:**

"Run! The Careers saw us!" We ran even harder. Finally making it to the bottom of the mountain, we began to climb. Despite our limbs wanting to give out, we each kept going. Stopping meant dying.

Rye panted, "If we can make it to higher ground, we'll have the advantage. Look up the side of the mountain. There's a small cave about a third of the way up. If we reach it, we, might be able to find somewhere where we have a flat surface and the upper ground."

The Careers were close behind. Glint shouted, "You may as well stop running. We're going to catch you eventually. Why not just give up now?"

None of us bothered to respond. Rye had already reached the flat space and was helping Semolina up. Rory was right behind him. Rhea and I made one last effort, and the others immediately helped pull us up. I quickly handed Rory my bow, while Rye drew his knife. Making eye contact, Rye threw his knife and Rory released an arrow at the same time. The shots connected.

Iridescence lost her grip and fell to the base of the mountain. A cannon sounds. Glint shouts after her in astonishment and panic, "Iridescence!" and turns back at us with a roar. "You will regret that! Your deaths will be painful and slow." He lunges onto the platform and throws his spear. We duck and Rory quickly plunges an arrow into his heart. Another cannon is released. Turning back to the edge, we see Micah and Rhyolite scrambling away.

"We should let them go. There will be time later, and I'm not certain Glint's spear didn't hit someone." That suspicion is correct when we turn around and see Rhea in a pool of blood with the spear through her abdomen. She is still alive, but barely. This scene reminds me too much of Rue…

"Rhea!" I look around frantically. There's nothing here to stop the bleeding. No plants, no berries. No water. There's nothing I can do. I spy closer through the rocks, one lone flower growing in the crack of the rock. Not useful medically, but it's beautiful. Carefully, I go pluck it and tuck it into Rhea's hair. Her eyes are closed, and her body shudders in pain. Opening her eyes one last time, she whispers, "You have to win." Then, the life flows out of her. *boom*

I touch three of my fingers to my lips and hold them up. I know it's risky, especially considering what happened last time, Katniss did this in the games, but I have to. Her death should not have happened. And I couldn't save her. All my medical training, but I'm unable to use it. How did Katniss survive two of these games? I think I'm beginning to shatter, and I haven't even been here two whole days.

While we're all in shock of Rhea's death, someone emerges from the cavern. The person jumps on top of Rye whose back is to the cave. Rory shoots an arrow at Rye's attacker, but not before she plunges a dagger into Rye's back. He screams in pain and collapses unconscious just as his attacker falls dead on top of him. We hear yet another cannon go off.

We rush over to Rye. The dagger is still buried deep in his back, but he's breathing. "Can you help him?" Semolina asks me, tears streaming down her face.

"Let me take a look. I can try, but I can't do much for him here. We need to get to the lake where there's water, and I might be able to find something useful. I can't remove the knife until I can clean the wound and close it. Pulling it out now might cause more damage than there already is."

Rory and Semolina pick up Rye and slowly, we make our way down the mountain to the lake. I have a couple knives ready to throw if Micah and/or Rhyolite try to attack us. Fortunately, we make it to the lake. "Set Rye down over here." I point towards a section of the shore near the water. "Keep him on his stomach, but careful with his head." While they follow my instructions, I wash my hands in the lake.

"Ok, now what?" Semolina turns towards me.

"I'm going to pull out the knife. When I do, I need to be able to wash the wound and close it. I'm pretty sure if we get a fire going, I can suture the wound, but it'd be better if I had bandages or adhesive strips. Maybe some disinfectant." I know it's useless wishing, but maybe if I explicitly say what I need, someone will send them to me.

I see something flash silver as it floats down beside me. Bandages, disinfectant, ointment. Yes! Now I can actually help. Mentally thanking whoever sent this gift, I quickly take the parachute, fill it with water, and use it to wash Rye's wound. Next, I take care to apply the disinfectant. Rye groans a bit as he feels the disinfectant sting, but relaxes as soon as I apply the ointment. Whatever it does, I'm sure it will help. Finally, I apply the bandages. "Finished. I think Rye might be able to survive. We just need to keep the bandages clean for a while and make sure he gets some rest."

Semolina exclaims, "Thank you Prim!" Her eyes are filled with relief.

"You did it. I knew you could." Rory grinned at me. "You're going to be the best doctor Panem has ever seen."

Though pleased, I have to be realistic. "Thanks Rory. But I don't think there would have been much hope for Rye if a sponsor hadn't sent the medical supplies."

"Still. You knew what to do once you had it, and I heard you say what you needed before the parachute arrived. You know what you're doing."

Changing the subject, I ask, "What are we going to do now? We can't go anywhere for another day or two. Not until Rye recovers. But we're too exposed here. Both Micah and Rhyolite are still around."

*Boom* In the distance, a cannon goes off.

"I wonder who that is." I wonder. It's not any of us four.

"We'll find out tonight. With any luck, it'll be one of the District 2 Tributes. In any case, there's the cornucopia over there." Rory gestures to the massive structure sitting about 200 yards away. "I'm pretty sure it's empty right now. We could shelter there."

"Let's go take a look." We go fetch Semolina and Rye. Together we manage to carry Rye to the Cornucopia. Looking inside, we notice that the Careers had cleared out most of what was left behind after the Bloodbath. There's a small clearing where we are able to set Rye down. Since by now, the sun is nearly set, we dig into the food that is still sitting in the cornucopia. We hadn't eaten since breakfast. Rory takes first watch while the rest of us find a place to sleep for the night.

Rory watches as the Panem national anthem blares through the Arena. Pictures flash in the sky. "Looks like there's only eight of us left." He says to himself, glancing back at the sleeping forms inside the Cornucopia. "And four of us are here."

* * *

 **In the Capitol:**

Katniss lays in bed. Peeta is beside her. Both of their eyes are glued to the screen on the wall. "She made it." Katniss whispers.

Peeta responds, "Yes. She seems to be doing ok. I'm impressed with how she managed to help Rye. I think you might be able to see her again by the end of this week. These games are going unnaturally quickly." There's a concerned look in his eyes. He glances at his watch.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Katniss asks him. Her memories go back to the 3rd Quarter Quell. When everything failed.

"Please trust me."

"I do."

They fall into an unrestful sleep. Each dreaming of their own games.

* * *

 **Claudius and Caesar:**

Caesar: You were right Claudius! At the rate things are going, I'm not sure these games will last the week! End of day 2 and only 8 tributes left!

Claudius: [shrugs and grins] No one can say these games are anything less than exciting though! I mean, we rarely see the kind of battle we just witnessed today with two groups fighting each other.

Caesar: Well, it's getting late. While the games are still happening, it's time to take another look at the current death toll from today.

District 8 F: Rose Dyer by Careers

District 1 F: Iridescence Nobles by District 12 Tributes

District 6 F: Lydia Steele by Rye Fulton

District 1 M: Glint Sterling by Rory Hawthorne

District 11 F: Rhea May by Glint Sterling

District 4 M: Delta Fischer was killed by a large mutt of unknown size and shape while he was swimming. He had made it through the bamboo maze, but was attacked by whatever lurked in the center of the lake.

And that's it for tonight. See you in the morning!


	10. Day 3

**Chapter 9: Day 3**

The sun streamed through the entrance to the Cornucopia. Time to wake the others. I have a feeling that today will be the last day in the Arena "Wake up everyone." Noticing Rye sit up, I get nervous. Sitting up might not be good for the injury he got yesterday. I called out, "Rye, I need to check your wound."

"I'm fine." He protested, but turned around anyway. Checking the bandages, they looked great. Pressing down on one, I asked, "Does it hurt when I press on it?"

"No"

"That's wonderful. Keep the bandage on, and be careful. However, I think you'll be ok to travel today." The Capitol's ointment worked better than I had dared to hope!

"Hey guys, look what just arrived! A basket full of rolls! Right in time for breakfast!" Semolina exclaimed happily!

"Wait! Can I examine them first? I've never seen this type of bread except for during training." I quickly jumped into the discussion after remembering something my sister told me after her second games. Katniss once explained the roll system to me that the mentors and tributes used in the 3rd Quarter Quell. Katniss and Peeta said they were working on a plan. Maybe this was it!

Semolina responded, "Sure. There's ten rolls here. Two for each of us and 2 left over. I'm not sure of the district though."

"It's from my district. District 3." A voice said.

We all spun around. Rory had an arrow pointing at the person's throat. "What are you doing here?" Semolina asked.

It was the male tribute from District 3. "My mentor said I should try to join up with you, but I wasn't able to find you until this morning."

"Why is that? How did you find us?" Rory demanded.

The guy pulled out a little device with dots flashing on it. "I built this soon soon after the Bloodbath. It was in one of the blue backpacks as my mentor said it would be. Each of these lights represents a tribute. I promise, I'm not here to kill or hurt any of you. I'm here to help. My name's Sam by the way. Samuel Null. I was a student of Beetee's for a few months before he died in the Arena, though I guess you probably knew that already from the interviews."

I stared at him in interest. "Alright. I believe you, but give us one reason why we should trust you to help us."

"I can tell you where the edge of the force field is. The Arena is everything from the mountains to the lake beyond the maze. But It stops on the other side of the mountains and continues to wrap around in a dome shape at the edge of the lake and cuts through the middle of this sea. My mentor also told me to show you this." Sam held up a shiny gold bangle that I recognize immediately as the same one that Finnick wore that Haymitch gave him during the 3rd Quarter Quell.

I told the others, "He's no threat."

A parachute arrives. Attached is a single coil of wire. Beetee's wire. Suddenly, I know what needs to be done. This is the plan Katniss and Peeta had in mind. It's the same as in my sister's games. President Snow never did figure out the plan since it went so dreadfully wrong and Plutarch was still Head Gamemaker. "Sam, can you take me to the edge of the Arena? I've always wanted to see the force field." Everyone but Sam looked at me like I was nuts.

"Sure." Sam walked over to me.

I handed him the coil and grinned, "There's always a flaw in the system."

He paused for a moment and laughed. "Right. I know the perfect spot. After you finish eating, let's set out"

The light seemed dimmer all of a sudden. Stepping out of the cornucopia, we noticed the sun was already a late afternoon even though it was only nine in the morning. "Um. I think you all might want to see this." No sooner had the words left my mouth when a loud yowl echoed through the Arena from the mountain to our left. The boom of a cannon sounded through the Arena.

Semolina groaned, "That's bad."

"I guess it's finale time." Rye had a grim look on his face. "Let's get moving. Forget breakfast. It won't matter in a few hours anyway."

* * *

 **In the Capitol**

Peeta turned to Katniss and the other mentors. "It's time." He and the other mentors got to work, pooling their resources to buy the final pieces to the puzzle. Peeta hoped Prim remembered the code with the rolls that the tributes used in the 3rd Quarter Quell. He had explained it briefly the first night they were in the Capitol and bread from District 4 showed up at their table. Though he and Katniss had not known it at the time, they were told later by the mentors after Katniss' victory. The District 3 mentor for the male tribute had done as promised and gotten Samuel into Prim and Rory's alliance. "Remember at 10:00 AM, you need to get to safety." Peeta cautiously and quietly reminded the mentors.

* * *

 **Claudius and Caesar**

Caesar: Well, it's time folks. We're down to the Final 8. The conclusion to one of the most exciting Hunger Games yet? Who do you think will win?

Claudius: I don't know about you, but I'm betting on the tribute from District 2.

Caesar: Micah Mathis. He certainly has many odds in his favor. And take a look over here. [image shows the lake with the District 2 tributes.] The District 2 tributes are already at the pool where all the other tributes are heading. Better settle in for what's promising to be a very entertaining finale.

* * *

 **In the Arena**

It took about thirty minutes to make our way to the edge of the bamboo forest, away from the initial yowls of the mutt. We hesitated before running in, but when we looked back, two colossal orange and black striped cats were running towards us. Each had glowing red eyes filled with hate, razor sharp claws in the shapes of sickles, and vicious looking teeth that showed as they snarled at the group. Not wasting a second, we dashed into the maze. Stumbling through the bamboo, following the path Rhea had described to us the previous day, we desperately tried to keep to the path and avoid running into the mutts. Thunderous roars surrounded us, but we kept going. Finally, we reached the other side of the maze where the lake awaited… and the District 2 tributes stood already waiting for the us.

"Well, looks like the Gamemakers are on our side. No sense drawing out these games right Micah?" Rhyolite smirked.

"100% agree. Face it. We're going to win these games. The only way you're leaving this Arena is dead in a hovercraft." Both tributes stilled their laughter. Quick as lightning, they drew their weapons and charged. Rory fired an arrow, but Micah ducked and the arrow flew uselessly overhead. He then drew his sword because the tributes were too close now for the bow to be effective. Rye joined him.

Semolina and I waited for Rhyolite. She was stalking towards us. A hard look in her eye. "You killed Iridescence and Glint. You will regret that. We've already killed your little friend, Prim. What was her name again? Rhea? And you're next." She lunged, but as she lunged, Rhea's district partner, Wren, flew through the air and tackled her.

"You killed Rhea? You're the one who will pay. " Wren proceeded to plunge his sword through her abdomen, leaving her mortally wounded.

Wren turned back to me and said, "I'll let you live this time." And moved towards Micah who was in a rage when he noticed Rhyolite lying by the water. He hadn't noticed that she was still alive though only barely.

Micah quit pursuing Rye and Rory and focused in on Wren. "You." Is all he said. Wren tried to block Micah's strike but the Micah's has swung so hard that the force shattered Wren's weapon and the sword slashed across Wren's chest. He fell and a cannon sounded. With Wren finished, he turned again to Rye and Rory. But he was too late. The two of them were on him in an instant and a second cannon sounded.

Sam called, "Hey everyone, over here!" He was waving at us urgently. I ran over. Semolina came with me. Rye had sunk to the ground. The physical exertion from yesterday combined with today had taken a real toll on his health. "I need you to tie an arrow to this wire."

I shook my head. "I'm not that good with arrows, but Rory is. And he can see where it needs to go as well."

We caught Rory's attention and explained what we wanted him to do. He thought for a second, looked at us, and said, "I can do that."

I carefully and securely wrapped the wire around the arrow. We knew we only had one shot to get it right. A parachute dropped by me. It held a small device with the numbers and words flashing. Taking a closer look, I realized it was a small clock. 10:00 AM flashed at me. It was time.

Sam came over to see what it was I was holding. "Awesome! This is exactly what we needed! There's no lightning tree in this Arena. I was wondering where the electricity source would come from." He took the clock, removed the back, and fiddled with the wires. Satisfied, he said, "Whenever you're ready, Rory." and hit a switch on the side of the clock, causing it to start humming

Rory pulled back the arrow and released the arrow. We watched as it flew into the tiny corner of the force field where Rory, Sam, and I could see a flaw. It made contact, and suddenly the Arena exploded in light and fire. The force knocked all of us tributes backwards. The last thing I remember was the force field beginning to deconstruct, taking with it the structure surrounding the Arena.

* * *

 **In the Capitol**

None of the mentors were in their usual room. The screen went black as soon as Prim blew out the force field.

* * *

 **President Snow's Office**

President Snow sat furiously in his office. This was NOT supposed to happen. But upon further reflection, perhaps this would be a good opportunity to remind Panem of the Dark Days and why the games are necessary. In fact, the districts have been getting far too rebellious for comfort. War would subdue them. District 13 is still around. He didn't know how much strength they had, but he was willing to bet they would emerge too. Well, this time, nothing short of total annihilation would suffice.

President Snow visited the Gamemaker's headquarters. "Where is Plutarch?" He would regret not getting rid of Primrose Everdeen in these games.

Lucia, one of the Gamemakers, answered, "He left as soon as the force field blew."

Of course. Plutarch Heavensbee. Traitor. Checking the security cameras, Snow noticed something else. He took a hologram of the city with a map of all the pods with him. Well, well, well. Snow chuckled to himself, that map will soon be outdated. In the meantime, he had some business to take care of.

Snow summoned the head of the peacekeepers. Dispatch planes to District 12. They like their Girl on Fire and her sister? Then drop fire bombs on the district. I want it destroyed like District 13 at the end of the Dark Days.

"Yes, Mr. President" the man saluted and began shouting orders to his men.

Snow slowly smiled. Everything was going to work out better than he had planned. Miss Everdeen. Katniss. When you started this all those years ago, if it's a war you want, then you will get one. It will destroy you and all you hold dear. Let the 81st annual Hunger Games begin. And may the odds never be in your favor.

* * *

 **Deaths :**

District 11 M: Wren Terrell by Micah Mathis

District 2 M: Micah Mathis by Rory Hawthorne and Rye Fulton

 **Tributes Rescued :**

District 2 F: Rhyolite Cain

District 3 M: Samuel Null

District 9 F: Semolina Wilder

District 9 M: Rye Fulton

District 12 F: Primrose Everdeen

District 12 M: Rory Hawthorne


	11. Reunion and Conclusion

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

 **In the Hovercraft**

"Prim. Wake up." Katniss leaned over Prim who was lying on a table in a hovercraft. "You did it. The Arena is destroyed. The games are over. We're going to District 13." Prim was not waking up, though she was still breathing. "Prim? Prim!" Katniss lost control. "Prim! Peeta! Why isn't she awake yet?"

Peeta, standing nearby, tried to calm her down. "She's fine Katniss. It'll take her a while before she is ready to open her eyes. The medicine is still coursing through her veins. Give it time."

Seeing it was no use, Katniss was only panicking more, he picked up a tranquilizing needle. "Katniss, you need to calm down." By now, she was beyond reasoning. Peeta saw that he had no choice and plunged the needle into her neck. In less than a second, Katniss collapsed. "I'm sorry, Katniss. But this is not doing you nor Prim any good." Plutarch entered and the two of them managed to get Katniss into a bed next to Prim.

"You realize this is going to be difficult on both of them when they get up, right?" Plutarch is speaking to Peeta.

"I know. Rory is already awake and the others are starting to come around. How are we going to break the news to them? Katniss already knows, and it's driving her mad."

"Peeta?" Prim's voice called to him. "Where… what happened?" She tried to sit up.

"Shh. Relax. Everything's ok now. You figured out the instructions and eradicated the force field surrounding the Arena. We got you and the others out of the Arena like we promised. Your fellow tributes are recovering in another section of the hovercraft. We're on our way to District 13." Peeta explained.

"District 13? I thought it was destroyed!"

"No, Prim. It's still around. And ready to emerge to help us. There's more, but I'll wait until Katniss is able to join us." He glanced at her. "She's been so worried about you these past couple of days. I had to tranquilize her a few minutes ago. She's barely slept for days."

Accepting this new information, all Prim asked was, "Will she be ok?"

"I hope so Prim. But things haven't really been ok for a long time. I'm not sure they ever will be again for her." Peeta gazed sadly at Katniss. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She will recover Peeta. My sister is strong. She will be alright. The sleep will do her good. And I'll look after her."

* * *

 **In District 13**

Katniss started awake. I had been watching her ever since we arrived. "Katniss. Shh. It's me. Prim. You're safe. I'm safe. You don't need to worry anymore."

"Prim? You're alive! I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you had to go into the Arena. I..."

"No. Stop. It's not your fault. You did the best you could. For all of us. Katniss, there's someone here for you." I stepped aside so she could see Gale standing in the doorway.

All Gale can say is, "Katniss."

"Gale. Rory -"

"He's going to be fine Katniss. We trained him well, and you and the other mentors got him out. It's you I'm worried about right now."

"But our district, Prim, Rory, everything. It's all my fault! Those stupid berries. Why? After all these years?" Katniss was starting to fall apart.

"What happened to District 12?" No one has told me what happened yet, though I suspect something terrible because of what Peeta and the others have been saying.

"Both looked at me. Grief shone in their eyes. "Gale, you explain. I don't think I can." Katniss looked on the verge of breaking down again.

"Prim, there is no District 12. It was destroyed as soon as the games ended. Planes with Fire bombs arrived. I got your mom and my family out as well as some others. They're all safe here in District 13."

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But this changes everything. Now I understand what Peeta meant. And I know things will never be the same again. They weren't for Katniss or Peeta after the games. They won't be the same for me either.

* * *

 **Later that Evening in District 13**

"Katniss." I walked over to the window where she was staring out. She reached out an arm and hugged me.

"Prim." was all she said as I hugged her back. There was nothing else that needed to be said.

We were together. Both of us having been through the games and survived. The games changed us. They changed our relationship. But they had failed to break us apart. Cimber was right. The time had not come before I went into the Arena. But now, it was time for the districts to rise up. This time, we would succeed. There would be no more Hunger Games. With Katniss as the Mockingjay and me by her side, supporting her along with Peeta and Gale, we will win. We have hope again.


	12. Final Notes

_Dear readers,_

 _I started this fanfic about a year and a half ago in April 2017. Back then, I promised that I would finish this story no matter how long it took. Well, it's taken me a lot longer than I wanted, but it's finally finished. I really hope you all like it. Thank you so much for sticking with me the past two years, and I'm really sorry about the sporadic posting with the nearly 12 month hiatus in the middle. If you liked it, please consider leaving a review! I love to hear from you!_

 _If you're wondering why the story went so fast once the tributes were in the arena, it's because the 3rd Quarter Quell only lasted three days. I combined elements from both book 1 and 2 of_ The Hunger Games _trilogy. I will mention that Prim made it through without killing a single person or having any deaths attributed to her in the Arena. Since Prim is a healer and not a hunter like Katniss, she did not seem like the type of person who would kill anyone if her life depended on it even with Katniss' training._

 _On a final note, this is the one and only fanfic I plan on writing at this time. I am turning now to my own writing projects which are one of the reasons why this story has been put on hold for so long. Perhaps one day I'll write another fanfic, but for now, this is it._

 _Best wishes to you and your own projects,_

 _\- Hope (Starasphodel672)_

 _P.S. Just a reminder: **I own none of the characters or settings in this fanfic. All rights and ownership belong to Suzanne Collins. This fanfic is not cannon and is for entertainment purposes only.**_

 _P.P.S. If you want to know what happens after this story ends since I most likely won't be writing a follow up/sequel, read on. Otherwise, if you'd prefer to imagine your own ending, I'd advise you stop here now._

* * *

 **Conclusion:**

The 2nd Rebellion begins. The Victors' Purge occurs. Cimber vanishes, and it is safe to assume that he was executed once Snow became aware of his and his deceased brother's roles in helping the Rebellion to take place. The two Everdeen sisters symbolize the 2nd Rebellion. Katniss is the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay, and a warrior, while Prim is given the epithet, the Flame of Hope, and is known as a healer. After the trauma of watching her sister in the Hunger Games, Katniss' pregnancy results in a miscarriage. Samuel takes over as one of the brilliant inventors who helps District 13 technologically. Rory joins Katniss and his older brother Gale in the Star Squad. Peeta joins them later. Rye takes a lead role in the Rebellion, joining other teams that go into the Capitol. In the end, the rebellion succeeds, though many do not survive, and life goes on. Peeta and Katniss have at least two children who will someday be told why their parents have the emotional traumas and scars that they carry as remnants from their time in the games and in the Rebellion.


End file.
